The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for topical applications of nitric oxide media, and more specifically for transdermal absorption of nitric oxide through the use of nitric oxide producing reagents in foam or serum carriers.
Background
There are numerous benefits documented regarding the use of nitric oxide to help or treat humans having a variety of ailments, diseases, illnesses, or afflictions. The discovery of certain nitric oxide effects in live tissue garnered a Nobel Prize. Much of the work in determining the mechanisms for implementing, and the effects of, nitric oxide administration are reported in literature.
Various products have been developed and marketed that attempt to apply the known benefits of nitric oxide. Numerous patents and patent applications are available describing the benefits and uses of nitric oxide in various forms. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,472; U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,275; U.S. Pat. No. 8,668,937; U.S. Pat. No. 8,685,467; U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,436; Publication No. US20020182162 A1; Publication No. WO2008116925 A1; Publication No. US20130330244 A1; Publication No. WO2013085784 A1; and Publication No. US20140296773 A1, which are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties as to all they teach.
Similarly, numerous patents and patent applications are available describing various methods of delivering nitric oxide. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 8,770,440; Publication No. US20120048891 A1; and Publication No. WO2013119642 A1, which are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties as to all they teach.
Nitric oxide is considered an unstable molecule. This makes it difficult to develop a product that can consistently promote the formation of, or provide usable, nitric oxide to a person. What is needed is product and topical method of application that provides a comparatively efficient way to promote production of nitric oxide usable by human cells and tissues and available for treatment of various maladies.